This application, filed on Monday, Jun. 24, 2013 is filed within a statutory year of and claims reference to U.S. Patent Application No. 61/662,920 filed on Jun. 22, 2012, and U.S. Patent Application No. 61/788,166 filed on Mar. 15, 2013.
This disclosure relates generally to a swing system and method of use. None of the prior art, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved swing system and method of use would be advantageous.